What you wouldn't expect!
by Lock Of Dreams
Summary: This is about what the universe gave us and what Era gave me! A life changing destiny, Lock of Dreams! That is me, my life couldn't be more messed up! Oh wait it just did! Multi crossover! Rimahiko, Yairi, Kutau, Amuto, OCxMystery Character!
1. From 3-D to Anime!

_I know I said I would make a story about myself after all my stories were done but, I couldn't wait to tell you about the craziest thing that happened to me. I always dreamed of being in the anime, manga, movies, TV shows that I watched and loved. I never knew it would actually happen! I guess the universe had something more for me. I mean, nothing really exciting happens in Ottawa right? Anyways, you are going to love this! It all started a week before my first day in the 8__th__ grade, I was on the computer finishing up the third chapter of 'Guardians of Camp Half-Blood' when I got a call from one of my best friends Namchau.(yes all the demi-gods from my fanfic are the names of my friends except for Tamea and Chris isn't really a friend just a jerk at school, but they don't know I do this.) _

"Miss independent, miss self-sufficient, miss keep your distance, mmm." I was singing Miss independent by Kelly Clarkson. (I don't own!) I loved that song because it's awesome and it reminds me of Rimahiko, '_Man, if Nagi and Rima where real and heard me say that they would kill me' _I thought to myself, at the time the events didn't happen. I finished the chapter and immediately posted it, my phone rang with the contacts Namchau lighting up.

_Don'na ashita ga hoshikatta n darou_

___Nani mo shirazu ni nozonde ita n da ne_

___Hontou no jibun kowagatte nigecha_

___Owari no nai sono yume ni mayoikomu yo_

_Hoshi wa kawaru koto naku yami wo terashi tsudzukete_

___Yasashii chikasa, oshiete kureta n da_

___Kanaetai koto ga arukara… soko he iku ne, mattete_

___Yobikake wa mou koe janakute ii yo_

_I belie-_

I answered cutting of my ringtone(Starlog by Choucho), I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Nemo, 'sup?" That was my nickname for Namchau.

"Hey you wanna hang out at the forest with me and the gang?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes." I ended the call; I put on my black boots and head out. I shouldn't have worn a dark blue T-shirt and Black shorts, it attracts sun rays. Plus I have black hair so that doesn't help either, if you want to know what I look like well, I look like my character Victoria from Guardians of Camp Half-Blood except I don't have shiny hair, I have pitch black hair, also a red and blue strip of hair dyed. I have super dark brown eyes, I don't do archery but I want to, I am not a swordsman. Last but not least I don't have powers. But I do have her personality though and her style. I was infront of the forest near my house until I felt something pass me; I only caught a glimpse of it. I just saw a blur of stars; I turned around only to see nothing.

"Victoria!" I heard a familiar voice, I turned around to see Spencer.(He looks like his character demi-god.) He gestured me to follow and I did. We walked to a wide open space in the middle of the forest. I saw all my friends there; Namchau and Lizzy(They aren't really twins.), Rosetta, Jimmy, Maddie, Matthew(He wasn't part of the fanfic, he's asian to cut it short and he wears glasses.), Daniel and Jaebets. They all look like their characters from my fanfic.

"So what's up?" I asked, Rosetta was the first to talk.

"What, we can't just hang out and talk?" she asked, I chuckled at her response. She was sometimes uptight like that.

"It was just a question Rima." I responded, I nicknamed her Rima because she had a Lolita appearance like Rima from shugo chara, and she has a little bit of Rima's attitude and fashion sense.

"Anyways how is the power couple?" I asked turning to Jimmy and Maddie.

"We broke up." Maddie said in a monotone, I was shocked by this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, they just shrugged.

"What the hell, you broke up? Damn you Jimathy!" I yelled, Jimmy had an angry look on his face.

"No fair, why don't you yell at Maddie?" He yelled back, I look at him with a 'Is your brain made of shit?' face and said,

"Because if I do, she'll try to break my arm again." I said bluntly, she just smirked. We heard a scream from afar and we all jumped.

"What was that?" Rosetta shrieked, I started to run towards the source with the others right behind. We all found a teen boy abusing a young girl; that rarely happened ever.

"Hey! Quit being an asshole and stop!" I yelled, he turned to me and had a sickening grin on his face, he came at us with a big wooden stick. He started to swing it at us, we all split up. He went for me, I surprisingly dodged his swings until he hit me in the side. I cried out in pain and fell, he left a part of my side with a few bumps and scratches.

"Victoria!" My friends cried out, the guy quickly came over me and pulled out a switch blade. He was about to hurt me with it until I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine, he fell to the ground and groaned in pain. I quickly grabbed his switch blade and stick and passed it to my friends.

"Make sure he doesn't get away, I'm gonna check on the girl." I said; rushing to her side I lay her head on my lap.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Congratulations, you pass." She said; I was shocked. All her injuries were gone and she was perfectly fine. Her skin was back to its natural pale skin color and her eyes were glistening like stars literally, her hair was an unusual white. The teen disappeared along with the weapons, we all gasped in shock. A vortex opened like the meidou from Inuyasha, it sucked us all in. The passage turned sparkling gold, I stared into the distance to see nothing but shine.

"Pass this final grande test and you will be given a magnificent reward. Good luck." A voice said, soon a hole appeared it became brighter and brighter when we got closer. Soon everything went black.

_*At Seiyo Royal Garden*_

_The guardians were in the royal garden preparing for the new school year. They decided to crown Hikaru as new King's Chair, they were just hanging out at the royal garden._

"_I can't believe were starting school tomorrow." Amu said, after learning the truth about Nadeshiko she was depressed for most of the summer. Soon she learned to accept it, her and Nagihiko are still friends though. It was like nothing changed, they were entering the 8__th__ grade. Tsukasa walked in with a smile on his face._

"_I have some very good news for all of you." He said, that caught everyone's attention._

"_We are going to have 10 new students coming to Seiyo Middle School and they all have charas except for 3." He announced, there wasn't a sound from anyone until._

"_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"_

"_H-how are we gonna fit 7 people into the Middle school Guardian?!" Rima yelled, Tsukasa just laughed._

"_Don't you worry I already took care of that. Oh and one more thing, come on in." He said, Kairi and Musashi came in with a smile on their faces._

"_Kairi!" They all exclaimed, Yaya glomped him to death._

"_Y-yaya l-let go p-please." Kairi said gasping for air, Yaya automatically let go._

"_Sorry. What are you doing here?" She asked, Kairi stood up and straightened himself out._

"_I am coming back to Seiyo to help the guardians." He said, Yaya jumped for joy while the others cheered in happiness._

"_Now back to the new Guardians, they are transferring from Canada. They are all very unique, but one in particular. She is the one to unlock the ultimate secret of Seiyo along with her friends. But she will need your help too." He explained, they were all shock. Tsukasa placed a list on the table for all of them to see._

**1King's Chair- Hotori Tadase**

**2Queen's Chair- Mashiro Rima**

**Jack's Chair- Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**4Ace's Chair- Victoria Bruno**

**Joker's Chair- Hinamori Amu**

**Heart's Chair- Stone Maddie**

**Spade's Chair- Rinsow Daniel**

**Clover's Chair- Clerson Spencer**

**Diamond's Chair- Hageshi James**

**King's Apprentice- Damoro Jaebets**

**Queen's Apprentice- Setsuki Rosetta**

**Jack's Apprentice- Fuyuki Kirishima**

"_So you added 8 new positions and a new Ace, but who's the mystery girl and why is Kirishima-kun here?" Amu asked, Tsukasa pointed to the Ace position._

"_Kirishima-kun will give birth to a guardian egg soon. The new transfers will be here in a few days, and make sure they know this place from top to bottom. Oh and teach them the rules their not the same as the ones in Canada." He explained; they all nodded in response._

*Someplace somewhere*

I woke up in my room but it looked different, the light shone through the window. I quickly covered my eyes with my hand, my hand looked 2-D. I quickly sat up looking at the rest of me. I ran to the bathroom to look at myself.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I was 2-D, on top of that I looked like I was in anime. I was freaking out, I ran to get my phone. I called Spencer, the phone rang.

Vic-Spencer, it's me Victoria. Are you 2-D?

_Spencer-Yes and there is an egg in my bed!_

Vic-Hold on someone else is calling, I'll make it a three-way.

_Maddie-There is an egg in my bed! And I'm 2-D!_

Vic- Someone is calling.

_Jimmy- I'm an anime character and I have a fucking egg in my bed!_

_Jaebets- Me too!_

_Daniel- Me too!_

_Rosetta- Diddo!_

_Matthew- Uh Huh!_

Vic- Okay we gotta calm down, does anybody remember what happened?

_Jimmy- Yeah, we were in the forest when we heard a scream. It was a guy beating a girl so we saved her, the guy disappeared and the girl said something like 'Congratulations, you pass.', then we got sucked into a vortex of sparkles and into a white hole then we all blacked out._

Vic- I heard a voice before we disappeared it said 'Pass this final grande test and you will be given a magnificent reward. Good luck.' What does that mean?

_Rosetta- While you guys were talking my mom just gave me this acceptance letter to some place called Seiyo Academy._

Vic- Wait Seiyo Academy?!

_Rosetta- Yeah, why you know the place?_

Vic- Guys I know where we are!

_All-Where?!_

Vic-We are in the Shugo chara world!

_Maddie-You mean that anime about guardian characters that are who you wanna be? And they come from your heart's egg, and you can transform?...Yeah that makes sense. We all do have eggs in our bed except Victoria didn't confirm she has some._

Vic- Hold on a sec.

I checked all around my bed until I found two containers that were a midnight blue and covered in stars along with a lace bordering. I took them out from under and opened them.

In one there was one that was ocean blue and a set of silver stars, one that was white with a lace border and a book with a pen on it, and another that was white with paint splatters on it. I opened the other container to find 3 other eggs.

One that was white with the Olympic sign, one that was pitch black with chains on it. The final one was dark red with angel wings on it.

Vic-Guys? I don't have one…. I have Six!

_All-What?!_

"Victoria! Can you come down here for a second?" My mom called.

Vic-My mom just called call you later.

_All-Bye!_

I ran downstairs to see my anime mom and little brother.

"What is it?"

"You're going to Japan, for school." I froze, shocked at what she said.

"W-what?"

"You got a scholarship to a prestigious academy called Seiyo. Instead of paying you could go to a school for free. You can't say no and you're staying at the brand-new dormitories. Now go pack you're taking a plane there tomorrow afternoon." I did as told and packed everything, I hated being told what to do, all I wanted to do was free from these chains. All I want to do is be an artist or a writer or an athlete that's what I wanted to be. After I thought that 4 of my eggs floated, they all hatched.

The one from my chain egg was like the girl version of Yoru, her hair was short and crazy like his. She wore the same outfit too. "Hey I'm Liberty, I was born from you wanting to be free."

The one from my paint splatter looked like me and had a blue beret with a blue Topaz on it. Her hair was in a low ponytail, she wore black leggings, a white long-sleeve shirt, black flats with a rainbow satchel. "Hello, I'm crystal. I was born from you wanting to be amazing at the Arts."

The one from my lacey egg wore a black Victorian dress, her brown hair was in a perfect bun. She had a small mole right under her red eye, she also held a held a book. "Hello, how do you do? My name is Serenity. I was born from your desire to become a writer."

The one from my Olympic egg was a boy with pale skin and russet hair like Kukai's but ochre eyes like Nagihiko. He wore a track sweater, track shorts and running shoes. "Yo, I'm Charenja. I was born from your dream to become an athlete in the Olympics."

I was shocked at what happened, I had Guardian character. A big smile appeared across my face. I quickly hugged them all, I had tears swelling up in my eyes. I finished my packing and went to bed, at least I wouldn't be alone in Japan.

_*At Seiyo*_

"_The guardians would like to announce a new position: Jack's Apprentice. The person who will be filling this position will be, Fuyuki Kirishima." Tadase announced, everyone including Kirishima was surpised at this. When the school day was over he was walking home alone. He took out two eggs from his pockets. One was orange with black lines on it so it looked like a basketball. The other was a light shade of pink with angel wings on it. He looked confused and excited at the same time. He couldn't wait to see what was going to come out of the eggs._

_Meanwhile at the newly built Middle school Royal Garden, the guardians were doing some paperwork._

"_I wonder what they'll be like." Amu said, the others nodded in response. They'll be here tomorrow morning but not for school. They'll be just exploring, then they'll be here the next day for school._

*At the airport*

I felt scared to leave my home town but luckily I wore an outfit that made me feel a little better. I wore a red shirt that had the words 'FLAMING' on it, I wore white shorts with black ripped tights under. I also wore my knee-high red boots, The starry containers were a good add in along with my fishnet fingerless glove and chain bracelet on the other wrist.I walked to the terminal, I took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Victoria!" someone called, I turned to see the gang with luggage.

"We tried to call you yesterday but you didn't answer, we all got a scholarship to Seiyo. We didn't want you to go alone so we're going to." Namchau explained, I smiled at them. My charas popped out of their eggs and floated next to us.

"Your charas came out too huh?" A chara came out from behind Maddie, Rosetta and Daniel.

Maddie's looked like her too, she wore an off shoulder shirt and shorts along with hi-tops and a headset. "Hi I'm Sora! I was born from Maddie's dream to become a pop-star."

Daniel's looked like him too, tanned skin and all. He wore a white shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, and a jean vest. " 'Sup I'm Hori, I was born from Daniel's dream to become a professional drummer."

Rosetta's wore looked like her too except no glasses and freckles or braces. She wore all black, a tank top, ripped jeans, boots and a biker jacket. She had an ear piercing too. "I'm Hana, I was born from Rosetta's desire to be tougher instead of being weak."

We all boarded the plane and spent hours sleeping because we were supposed to visit Seiyo and get settled in. We finally landed and it was 12 p.m in Japan. A limo was waiting for us, we got to Seiyo to see a giant castle like building.

"Yeah, we're defiantly in the anime. All we have to do is find Tsukasa Amakawa." I said, soon enough Tsukasa was walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Seiyo, please come with me to show you your new home. And your Charas seem very excited as well." We walked into the school through the elementary section. I saw kids in their uniforms staring at us. I knew I wasn't Asian bit this is ridiculous. We walked into the middle school section, the girls all wore the Seiyo uniform but in dark blue. The boys wore the Seiyo uniform in green and longer pants. Most stared at us like they had nothing better to do. I gave one a growl and they immediately looked the other way. We passed through the high school section too, same reaction from everyone. We made it to the dorms, all the boys went in one and us girls in another. Our uniforms were on our beds, I put all my clothes in my closet and drawers. The rest of my stuff where they should, I heard a knock on the door and answered. Nagihiko, Fuyuki and Rima were there, on the inside I was all fan-girl but on the outside I was still cool. I had a smile on my face.

"You must be the Seiyo Guardians, I'm Victoria Bruno." I held out a hand, they shook it.

"I know who you all are, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima and Fuyuki Kirishima right?" I asked; they all nodded.

"Victoria, I can sense they have Shugo Chara's too." Liberty whispered, I nodded slightly.

"Kirishima can I see the eggs in your pocket?" I asked, he was shock at this and did so. I looked at them closely, Rima and Nagi looked amazed that I knew that.

"Here." I gave them back.

"I know the Guardians have guardian characters, you don't need to hide." I said, they all gasped. Temari, Rhythm and Kusukusu came out. Mine came out too, they introduced themselves. They looked at me in amazement, I just smiled.

"Girls we got Guardians." I announced, the girls came to the door. The charas came out too. Introductions were made and the meet and greet was over.

"We came here because we were assigned to tour the school with you. Rima-chan with Setsuki-san, Me with Stone-san and Kirishima-kun with Bruno-san." He explained.

"You can just call me Vicky, if it's okay for me to call you Nagi." I said, he smiled and nodded. We all went our separate ways, me and Kirishima walked down the halls of Seiyo.

"So Kirishima, how long have you liked Rima?" I asked, he looked surprised and started blushing.

"W-well I don't really have a crush on her now. I know that Fujisaki likes her and the universe doesn't seem to be in my favor." He said, I was surprised by this. I didn't think that Rimahiko would start here.

"So is there a basketball team for girls?" I asked, he shook his head 'no'.

"You could ask Nagihiko if you can join. He is the Captain." He said, I nodded. We toured the rest of the school. Finally we made it to the Royal Garden, everyone was already in the garden waiting for us.

"Were here!" I yelled. They all turned to us. I looked around, seeing a window open. I thought that I wanted to see the view.

"Liberty can you chara change?" I asked, she nodded. I soon had Black cat ears and tail along with cat eyes too. I jumped on top o the window and stared outside. This is not something I'd expect.

_And that's the beginning of my story, I'll tell you more next time._

_Rimahiko is looking for me and it doesn't look good BYE!_


	2. First Day At Seiyo!

_I'm back, Rimahiko were just mad because they read the rest of my fanfics about them. They hate it when I post stories about them. Anyways sorry if this is mostly in my P.O.V I was only me not anyone else, I'll start from where I left off. It was when we were in the Royal Garden for the first time right?_

I sat on the window gazing out the window; I caught a glimpse of blue flash by.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said a male voice, I looked at the entrance to see Kukai with Jimmy, Spencer and Utau. I smiled brightly as I saw the four walk in asking where I was. I turned my head staring back outside, I felt something flash pass me and I quickly turned to see Ikuto Tsukyomi inches away from my face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled and I fell, Liberty was still chara-changed with me so I landed on my feet. Everyone stared at me then at Ikuto, they all had a smile on their faces. I gave him a death glare, he chuckled and leaped down.

"So this is the new Ace, she's a spazz." He said, I tried to swipe his feet but he jumped back.

"Piss off Neko! You're the one that scared me!" I yelled at him, he just smirked at me. Ikuto was kind of an asshole back then but he softened later on.

"Calm down, Ikuto didn't mean it. He was just joking." He said, he smiled at me. I took one last look at Ikuto before I turned to Utau and the others.

"It's nice to meet you Utau Hoshina, I love your music." I said, she just gave me a nod. I turned to the other guardians to see them just staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, anyways let's get started. Since the new Guardians have charas too that will help with X-egg purification. But we're not sure if all of their charas hatched." Tadase explained, I placed both my containers on the tabled and opened them. They gasped when they saw all six eggs. Liberty, Crystal, Serenity and Charenja popped out and smiled.

"I have 6 but only 4 hatched. One of mine looks like Kirishima's which is weird." I said, Tadase nodded, Sora, Hori and Hana popped out of their eggs too. After an explanation of their dreams they all turned to me.

"Liberty was born from my desire to be free, Crystal from my dream to be excellent in the Arts, Serenity from my other dream to become a writer and lastly Charenja from me wanting to be a great athlete in the Olympics." I explained, Yoru went up to Liberty with a questionable look.

"Why does Liberty look like me ~Nyah?" He asked, I just shrugged.

"And why does Charenja have Kukai's hair and Nagi's eyes?" Amu asked, I shrugged again.

"Oh I was wondering you think it'd be okay for me to try out for basketball?" I asked Nagihiko.

"I don't see why not." He said, I smiled in response.

"Anyways, you guys need to learn to Charanari soon. So your Senpai will teach you with my super special training. We start right now!" Kukai yelled, He grabbed us and brought us all to an open field. No one was there.

"Alright so we'll show you two charanari's, one for attacking and one for purifying. Up first are Utau and Nagi." He said.

"Watashi wo Kokoro"

"Bokuno Kokoro"

"Unlock!"

We watched in awe as the character transformation continued.

"Charanari: Seraphic Charm"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper"

Nagi and Utau finished the charanari, I looked with amazement.

"The key to a charanari is to believe in your chara as much as you can, and there is no limit. So who wants to try first." I was so pumped, my dreams were finally coming true. Anything could happen, you could always make it happen. My Silver starred egg floated in front of me and hatched.

The Guardian character looked a little like me, brown skin and black hair that reached her hips. Small stars covered her hair, her eyes were black but it looked like you could see into space. She wore a midnight blue Cinderella dress with white gloves. "Hello Victoria, my name is Yume. Let's Charanari."

"Watashi wo kokoro: Unlock!" I yelled, I was in that starry subspace place. Yume went back in her egg and in my chest. I bright surrounded me until I burst out.

"Charanari: Beautiful Dreamer!"

I was wearing a magical girl outfit that looked like the one Miyu wore in one of my favorite animes.(Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma Illya, I don't own) My hair was down to my waist and it had stars in it. I had a big staff that was white; it had a blue ball of energy surrounded by euphoria on top. I floated in the sky, everyone stared at me in awe. I felt a surge of power rush through me, I had a big smile on my face. I flew straight up to the stars. I heard the others calling my name, I kept going until I was over the clouds. I let myself go and fell, I felt the wind push against me. All my friends were screaming my name. Soon enough the euphoria from my staff was laid under me, slowing me down. I sat on it looking at the view, I fell back once again to flip around and land on my feet. All of them surrounded me with a shocked look on their face.

"That was amazing! So this is what a Charanari feels like!" I cheered in happiness, the others smiled at me.

"Okay that's one down 8 to go." He turned to the others, Daniel beamed.

"No way, I have to do that! Let me try!" He cheered, he was engulfed in light too.

"Bokuno kokoro: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Rhythm Rocker!" He yelled; he wore exactly what his character was wearing. His hair was flared up and had a hint of green.

"Haha this is awesome!" He yelled, he pulled out his drum sticks and drummed in the air. We could see the vibration of where he hit. He did an awesome drum solo.

"No fair! I want to charanari!" Rosetta whined; she tried to believe as much as she could but it didn't work.

"Well I guess that's two down. Alright since you can charanari you need to fight too. So Daniel will be sparing with Fujisaki and Me with Bruno." Kukai said, Nagi and Daniel went first.

"Alright, try to think of an attack of the top of your head." Nagi said.

"Um, oh I know. Spears Solo!" He yelled; a vibration of beats went blasting towards Nagi. He quickly dodged it.

"Blaze Shoot!"

Daniel brought his drumsticks in front of him making a barrier.

"Soul's Beat!" A drum set appeared in front of Daniel, he started playing 'Hall of Fame' getting it perfect. It knocked Nagi down, Daniel let his guard down and made a big mistake.

"Blaze Shoot!" The attack hit Daniel and he fell. Nagi walked up to him and helped him up.

"Great attacks but you can't let your guard down." He said, Daniel smile and gave a thumbs-up. Me and Kukai were up next, I had a serious face on while he had a giddy smile. _What attack should I use! _I thought,_ Dreams Reality. _Yume said.

"Dreams Reality!" I yelled, the dubstep gun from Saints Row 4 appeared in my hand. I smirked and pointed it at him. I played the pop star track and it started making Kukai dance weird.

"Aah! I can't stop!" He yelled, I laughed and started dancing along. I switched the song to We can't stop by Miley Cyrus and I started to sing.

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Hands in the air like we don't care  
Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Got somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)  
Cause we gonna go all night  
Till we see the sunlight alright_

_So la da di da di  
we like to party  
Dancing with Molly  
Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house  
This is our rules  
And we can't stop  
And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it we who bout that life  
And we can't stop  
And we won't stop_

_We run things, Things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody_

"Wow she's a great singer." I heard Utau say, I smiled.

"Kiss Goodnight!" I yelled, I blew a kiss and euphoria wrapped around Kukai. He fell asleep with his dream showing like a projector. He was playing in the Major Leagues for Soccer and he kept winning. I laughed at this; everyone was astonished at my abilities. We carried Kukai to the boy's dorm room and lay him on Daniel's bed. The rest of us went to our rooms, Utau stopped me first.

"Come to Tokyo Concert Hall with everyone in two days. We're having a contest for amateurs if you wanna come." She said; I felt paper slip in my hand. Then she walked away. I walked into the room shocked.

"Vicky what's wrong?" I looked at the passes in my hand and then up at them.

"We're going to Tokyo concert hall for a talent contest." I said.

_*In the Boys Room*_

_All the boys were in the room when Kukai woke up._

"_Uhh What happened?" He asked._

"_Victoria owned your ass in a battle." Jimmy said while playing on his Wii._

"_I don't think Utau would like me more for that." He said glumly, the Canadian boys were shocked._

"_You like the Pop star?" They asked, the guardians nodded._

"_Wait!" Daniel yelled, they all turned to him._

"_Fujisaki and Mashiro, Souma and Hoshina, Tsukyomi and Hinamori. Don't know about Hotori though." He said matching them together, Nagihiko, Kukai and blushed. _

"_I don't like anyone!" Kirishima said, Daniel smirked._

"_Okay then who do you like! Spill the details, nothing left out." He said threateningly, Kirishima twitched._

"_Okay I don't have anyone I like, after Mashiro-san it all went down a well." He said sadly, Daniel put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry I'll help you and don't you worry I'll help you guys too! I'll just need Victoria's help for you guys; and the rest of the girls for your son to be dream girl and you. Let's hope it works out, Victoria claims she's Aphodite's Daughter of Love. Last time she liked a guy, they liked her back but in the end she leaves them in the dust without them knowing. In the end the luck is in her favor when they move away." Daniel explained, Kirishima had a doubtful look for a second and then it disappeared all together._

"_I don't care, if she can help in any possible way then I'll do whatever it takes." He said determined, the others had a smirk on their faces. Kirishima's angel egg floated up in front of him and hatched._

_His guardian character had light peach skin, cherry red hair and magenta eyes. He wore a plain white suit with red tie and light pink wings. "Hey I'm Cupid. I was born from your desire of true love."_

_Everyone stared at him with a questionable look._

"_What?"_

*Back in the girls room*

"I don't know if I can." I said to them, they all just groaned.

"Victoria you always back down from stuff like this. Remember you were supposed to try out for the next star last year, but you bailed at the last minute. Your courage is just as strong as your past relationships." Namchau said, she suddenly snickered.

"Hey Lizzy, remember Morgan?" she asked, Lizzy shuddered at the thought.

"Don't remind me of his pervert face. Luckily I stole Victoria's shoe, or I wouldn't have had something to sack him with." She said, I got angry at this.

"God didn't I tell you to move on to next chapter already? He moved, he's gone! So are the others, well except for Chris. We're still friends.(Not the same Chris, there are two I know.)" I finalized, I hated talking about my exes.

"Whatever so, who's the lucky guy now?" Maddie asked, I flushed.

"Maddie I don't have a crush!" I responded; they all smirked.

"Come on, you can't be that happy just because of this situation we're in. There's something else. What did you fall in love with Kukai or Nagihiko?" she asked, I scoffed.

"Why the hell would I ruin the Kutau and Rimahiko Fan base? I'm a follower of both. Jeez and I defiantly don't like Tadase, he's reserved for Lulu since Nadeshiko is Nagihiko." I explained, then they soon realized.

"So it's Kirishima, he doesn't really love Rima anymore." Rosetta said, I got sad and turned away.

"I'm serious guys I don't like anyone, and want to keep it that way. What if the next time it turns out the same way, then It'll be another sinking ship!" I yelled, Maddie put her hand on my shoulder and looked right at me.

"Victoria you can't keep running from your problems. Sooner or later you're going to have to face them all. Just trust yourself to do the right thing. And don't worry, if you break down we'll be here to build you back up." She gave me a reassuring smile, I smile back and hugged her.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to start the couples early, so how about we work on it while we're here." I suggested; they all nodded.

"So let's start with Project Rimahiko! All in favor?!" I asked, they all said 'I'.

"Alright, let's tell the boys and girls, but not Rimahiko. Alright let's get started tomorrow." I said, we all went to bed with our heads filled with dreams.

*The next day*

I was standing outside with my friends in our uniforms. I didn't like the look so I put powder blue tights, black knee-high boots-no heels- and my favorite pair of Beats head phones. It was originally dark blue until I painted parts of it silver.

"Class we have 9 new students from Canada. Please come in." Nikaidou-sensei called, we walked in as everyone stared at us, mostly me and Jaebets.

"Please tell us your names."

"Konichiwa, I'm Victoria Bruno. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile, some boys started to have hearts in their eyes, that was the day I got fan boys. Spencer was next to me.

"I'm Spencer Clerson, Hope we have a great year together." He flashed a bright smile, that was the day Spencer got fan girls.

"Hi, I'm Maddie Stone." She simply said, a bunch of boys kept yelling 'Kawai!' which was annoying.

"Jimmy Hageshi." He said, girls swooned and I groaned. After a while of Introductions they started asking questions.

"Are you African?" one asked, I gave an irritated look. You could obviously see I'm African.

"Yes but I'm also Canadian, European, and Haitian which is technically the same thing." I explained, they all stared in awe.

"Have you ever been to America?"

"Yes." We said in sink.

"Where and why?"

"Washington and for a school trip. We snuck into the white house and I stole a tazer." I lied, but I do have a Tazer.

"So you're a thief." One said; I rolled my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic, geez. You guys believe anything you hear or see." I said, they all started to get protective.

"That's not true!" They yelled, I laughed wiping a tear away.

"Oh really, exhibit A." I pointed to Nagihiko, he had a questionable look on his face.

"You really think that Fujisaki's that pure hearted?" I asked, they all stayed silent.

"That's what I thought; can we go to our seats now?" I asked, Nikaidou-sensei nodded.

"Bruno-san sit in between Yamabuki-san and Kirishima-kun." He pointed to the empty desk. I walked over and sat in the desk, everyone else sat in their seats. Saaya turned to me and smirked.

"You could be one of my followers, if you want to come to the drama room after school. I highly doubt you'll say no." she said, I had an annoyed look on my face.

"I don't follow sluts." I said, she gaped at me.

"I am not a slut." She retorted, I scoffed.

"Really, then why is your shirt unbuttoned showing some of your cleavage?" I pointed to her shirt.

"And your skirt is so short that it shows your panties." I pointed to her skirt, she looked like she was giving someone fan service. She got angered by this.

"I'll get you back for this." She sneered and turned away. The rest of class was boring, we went to gym for second period. I went into the change room with the girls. When I was changing the girls were looking at me.

"What?" I asked, they pointed to my chest but you know what I meant by that.

"How did they grow so fast?" Amu asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know genes? Or maybe just because of my race." I responded. We got into the gym to see a bunch of dodge balls in a bag.

"Class today we'll be playing survival dodgeball. If you get hit your out, no coming back in. Alright Girls vs Boys." He said, we split up in the teams. The girls hid in the back of the gym while me, Namchau, Lizzy, Maddie, Rosetta and the guardian girls stayed in front. Misaki and Natsuko stood with us too. The coach blew the whistle and all out hell rained. Most of the girls were already out, but we stayed in. Rima and Rosetta had an easy time dodging since they were so small. The rest of us were in chara change except for Namchau and Lizzy. A ball flew straight at me, I duck and roll to the side. I looked to see it was Nagihiko, I had an angered look on my face. I picked up the ball and threw it at him, he chara-changed with Rhythm and dodged. I grabbed multiple ones and threw them at the boys, I got at least 10 of them. Only Nagi, Tadase, Daniel, Jimmy and Kirishima were left. Amu threw the ball at Tadase and got a direct hit.

"Yes!" I shouted, after a few minutes it was just me and Rima against Nagihiko and Kirishima. I threw the ball at Nagi but it only grazed him. I grabbed two more and threw it at him instead it missed and hit Kirishima who was behind him. I whispered to Rima something and she suddenly smirked. She turned two Nagihiko and blew him a kiss with a flirty wink. He blushed like crazy, we had an opening. I threw the ball up in the air and me and Rima jumped for it. Instead of throwing we punched it with all our might. It flew to Nagi like a meteor, and hit him directly in the stomach. It didn't hurt him but he just passed out.

"Alright! We won! But I think we should bring Nagi to the Infirmary." I said, Rima nodded. We had trouble carrying him to the Infirmary but we made it. After a while I left Rima with him.

"What? No I'm not staying with the cross-dresser!" She yelled but it was too late, I was out the door. It was lunch at the time, I walked into the cafeteria to see all of them at a table.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked, they shook their heads 'no'.

"Where's Rima?" Amu asked, I smirked.

"I left her with Nagihiko, besides I need to talk to you guys about something." I said, they all caught intrest.

"Look I know we're new here but I want things to feel more at home and fun. So I decided to start up a plan, Project Rimahiko. We work together to get them together but we can't tell them. So if you guys have information we can use that would be perfect." I explained, the others nodded and started thinking.

"Well Rima is claustrophobic because of a tragic incident in the past." Amu said.

"What did she get kidnapped or something?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"You can't be serious. Well it is logical because of her physical appearance. Anything else?" I said, Kukai put up his hand.

"We know they already like eachother, it's just that Rima's to stubborn and Nagi's too much of a flirt now." He explained, I nodded my head.

"She's shy and has a bunch of problems at home. And Nagi always helps her." Tadase said, I nodded again. I already knew all of this. I assumed they started having feelings for each other at the cherry blossom festival, in shugo chara encore. I give thanks to Tsubasa.

"Alright we'll talk about this tomorrow, Rimahiko are coming." I said pointing to Rima and Nagi. They weren't looking or speaking to each other, in fact they were blushing.

"Oh My God! You did something nasty. Nagihiko did you steal her virginity?" I raged at him, he only backed away.

"I didn't do anything, at least I don't think I did." He said, I looked over to Rima who was Death glaring at him.

"So what happened?" I asked, they both looked at us.

_*Flashback*_

_After Victoria left Rima was alone with Nagihiko, she didn't like being alone with him. It made her uncomfortable even though she practically loved the guy. After a few minutes she got bored, Nagi fell out of the bed still asleep. Rima sighed and walked over to him. She tried to lift him up but he was too heavy, it took her a while to get him back in the bed. When she did he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in._

"_Huh?!" Nagihiko held her in his arms, unconsciously he held her very closely. She started blushing bright red. She struggled to get out of his grasp, they both soon fell of the bed. Nagihiko was on top of Rima still asleep, She tried to get the She-male off of her but failed. Nagihiko started to wake-up, lifting himself up only to be a few inches away from Rima's face. He realized that he wasn't dreaming and started blushing. He quickly scramble off of her, she scurried away as well._

"_I can't believe you're a pervert when you're sleeping too! You sleep Perv!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him._

"_I-I didn't mean to, i-it was an accident!" He yelled, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face._

"_You cross-dressing, violating, purple-haired, Pervert!" She yelled back throwing everything in sight. He kept dodging everything she threw._

"_I already said it was an accident!" He yelled, they heard the door open and saw the nurse. She stared at the room in shock, she looked at them with an angry expression._

"_OUT!" she yelled, they ran out in terror. Nagihiko somehow changed back into his uniform and they made their way to the cafeteria in silence and embarrassment._

_*Flashback End*_

I was bursting out laughing along with the others, Rima and Nagiwere bright red. I wiped a tear away holding my stomach, I pointed to Nagihiko and said,

"You sleep Perv?! Ahahahah!" I laughed my head off, I lay my head on the table banging it with my fist.

"It's not funny!" They yelled, we all tried to stop laughing.

"Okay,okay I would say it's not funny. But I'd be lying. Hehe." I said, they glared at me. We stopped laughing, and kept chatting about the x-egg things, easter and others.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Victoria Bruno." A slutty voice said from behind me, I sighed and turned to see Saaya and her Slut Squad.

"Oh I see you brought the Slut Squad as well Saaya, what you couldn't handle rejection?" I asked, she gave me a death glare and so did her followers. She then noticed Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase and Kirishima.

"Oh Nagihiko-sama, Kirishima-sama, Kukai-sama, Tadase-sama! What are you doing here?!" she asked all cheery.

"Sitting with our friends Saaya, and you should be more kind to the transfers. You wouldn't want to get in trouble now would you?" Nagihiko said, she gave me the hardest death glare possible but it didn't affect me. She walked away with her slut squad in tow. I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"What, she is a slut!" I said, they just shrugged, the rest of the day went normally. My last class was music, I was so pumped for Music class. If we had to pick an instrument to play I would do the flute. But instead we got an assignment, our teacher Rekishi-Sempai explained it to us.

"You will have to partner up in groups of two and create a song yourselves. You will have until the end of the year and you will present it in front of the school." She explained, as soon as she finished fan boys surrounded me and fan girls surrounded Kirishima.

"Victoria-Sama, be my partner!" They kept yelling, I shoved my way through trying to find a way out. I bumped into Kirishima and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, me and Kirishima are partners!" I yelled, they all dispersed. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Um Victoria?" Kirishima said, I turned to him to see he was blushing. I looked down to see I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go. We saw everyone else partnered up. Rimahiko together, Amu and Tadase, Maddie with Jimmy, Rosetta with Spencer, and Daniel with Jaebets.

"Um so what kind song should we do?" Kirishima asked, I thought about it for a second.

"Maybe we should do hip hop, rap or a love song. Those are the best choices since it's just the two of us.' I said, he nodded in agreement. Class ended after a while and we all went home except for me. I went to the park to get some fresh air, I sat on the swings nearby. I felt like singing at the moment so I did.

_Don'na ashita ga hoshikatta n darou__  
__Nani mo shirazu ni nozonde ita n da ne__  
__Hontou no jibun kowagatte nigecha__  
__Owari no nai sono yume ni mayoikomu yo_

_Te no todokanai negai wa iranai__  
__Sotto te wo toreru yuuki… hoshii_

_Hoshi wa kawaru sekai no yami to yoru wo terashite__  
__Michibiku sora he tonde ikeru n da yo__  
__Kanatta subete no koto wa shinji egaita seiza ne__  
__Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no youda yo__  
__I Believe_

I loved that song so much, that's why I put it as my ringtone. Liberty flew in front of me with a serious look on her face.

"Victoria we got trouble. It doesn't feel like an x-egg or a ? egg. It feels weird." She said, I looked around to see a figure that was all white. It had no hair, no eyes, to put it short it looked like the Truth from Full Metal Alchemist. I felt the aura around it. I felt it before, before I entered the woods in my dimension. I quickly hid behind a tree and took out my phone. I called Amu, the phone rang.

_Hello?_

"Amu it's Victoria, get to the park now and bring everyone else."

_What why?_

"No time to explain, just know that it's bad. Really bad."

_Okay, we'll be there soon._

"Hurry, I don't think I'll be able to stop whatever it's doing on my own."

_*End of Call*_

I put my phone back in my blazer pocket, I peeked out from behind the tree to see what it was doing. It grabbed a flower and stared at it. I started dissolving in its hands. He waved his hand over a bench and it started dissolving as well. I gasped in shock, luckily it didn't hear me. I saw a group of children playing tag a few feet away, it walked over to them with an evil smirk appearing on its face. The kids noticed and got scared, they tried to run away but he destroyed them before they could.

"NO!" I cried catching that things attention, he started walking towards me with that smirk stuck on its face. I started to run but it appeared in front of me in a second. I backed away with an angry look on my face, it tried to destroy me with one swipe of a hand but missed.

"Yume!" I yelled; she nodded.

"Watashi wo kokoro: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Beautiful Dreamer!"

I was in a ready battle stance; it created a naginata out of thin air. I launched at him with a battle cry, he dodged it and then swung at me. I jumped back kicking it in the jaw in the process. I landed and looked at him with a smirk, it had no injury what so ever. I gasped shocked by this, but I didn't care.

"Dreams Reality!" I yelled, I created portable power armor, I tapped the button on the small box. It unwrapped itself and attached itself to me, it fit every inch of me perfectly. I clenched my fist lifting it and punching the creature in the chest, it flew back crashing into a tree. I dashed up to it and punched it simultaneously in the face, it didn't move an inch. I smirked at this, it suddenly shot up and touched my chest. I stumbled back in surprised and fell. My armor dissolved leaving just my outfit, I started dissolving from the chest.

"Ah! No!" I started crying as I dissolved, it walked to me but got hit by a blast of energy. I turned to see all my friends, with only Amu in charanari.

"Minna!" They all nodded.

" Watashi wo kokoro: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Rising Star!"

"Charanari: Fighter's Will!"

"Charanari: Rhythm Rocker!"

"Charanari: Sports Star!"

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

Rosetta wore the same thing as her Guardian Character, and Maddie wore a golden short, strapless dress with metal knee-high boots. She had white gloves on, her hair in a side ponytail. She held a big microphone gun, Kirishima wore a red basket ball uniform with a band around his forehead. But he had ankle-high sneakers with a hovering attachment on the bottom of his sneakers so he can fly, I thought it looked cool but there was no time for amazement. They rushed to me in a panic, when they reached me they stared at the gaping hole in my chest that kept growing. Amu reached out to touch it but I stopped her.

"Don't, I don't know if it'll affect you too. It's like that thing's indestructible, and it can destroy anything with a touch. Whatever you do don't let it touch you. I'll be fine just go." I explained, they nodded and went to attack it. Kirishima looked at me with a worried look but then went to join the others. I concentrated on trying to stop myself from dissolving but I couldn't think of anything. I saw that everyone tried their hardest to destroy it but nothing worked. Soon it shot a blast at Utau, Kukai and Ikuto knocking them out, I gasped and felt something tug at my heart. Everyone was getting tired, the creature got an easy shot at Nagi, Rima, Maddie and Daniel. The tug at my heart grew stronger, I tried to stand up but I was too weak. It soon knocked out Rosetta, Amu and Tadase, Kirishima was the last to stand. The tugging at my heart was tearing me apart now, it threw one more blast at Kirishima. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt! With all my strength I stood up and dashed to him, I blocked the shot hitting me instead. Instead of being knocked out I started glowing, I was now floating in the middle of space with millions of shooting stars everywhere. The women from the woods was in front of me wearing a flowing dress like goddesses where. She had a necklace with a charm that looked like an eye with a starry Iris. She put it on me and smiled.

"You are more unique than you think Victoria or should I say Somnio. This necklace will give you the power to fight and destroy the Paradox Beings. All will be explained soon; just do not let yourself be taken by his tricks to weaken your heart. It will take you as a host. Be careful." She said, everything went white. I was back in the Shugo Chara world still in battle. I kept shining bright until,

"Universe Guardians Gift, Lock of Dreams!"

_That is how I Character Transformed, survived my first day in Seiyo, started the Rimahiko Project, and most of all discovered that I was not even a normal person or human. Apparently I was the Lock of Dreams, I never found out who the Key was until I met HER. What I experienced was literally out of this world. I'll explain it next time, I got to go Bye!_


	3. Lock Of Dreams

_That day was intense, if I was actually human then I probably would have died that day. But luckily my life is so screwed up that I lived! 'The Universe Guardians Gift' was part of the secret but there is a lot more, trust me I did a lot of traveling that year. But most of all I found my key and it's not what or who you'd expect. Now back to the story._

"Universe Guardians Gift, Lock of Dreams!"

The starry eye necklace was still wrapped around my neck but it was held by silky white material. It wove its way around my neck then down across the chest, it went criss-cross right under the diaphragm and wrapped up from under the legs. The fabric stopped at the back, gold bands appeared at the bottom of my shoulders and the fabric started trailing down my arms until it stopped at my wrists, another set of gold band attached itself to the fabric. The sleeves became a little puffy like air was trailing through it. There were gold bands on my ankles too, my hair was down to my ankles and the tips were ice blue, it was wavy like actual waves. There were still stars in my hair, there was some hair kept to my side that went down to my waist. What I didn't see was that my eyes were intense ice blue as well, my lashes looked like the ones Egyptians had except longer and pointier. I was completely bare foot.

"Huh?! What is this?! Why am I wearing this?" I started freaking out, I saw that that giant gaping hole in my chest. I started to smile, I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I looked around to see everyone was just unconscious, I turned again to see the creature the white haired woman told me about. 'A Paradox Being.' I thought, if I really had the power to destroy it then it should be easy. I quickly charged at it and threw a punch, but it quickly dodged. I threw a bunch of attacks but they were no use. I was very angry at this point, at that moment something just came over me.

"That's it!" I yelled out loud, a huge blast of energy came out of my hands hitting the Paradox in the arm. It came clean off but there was no blood, it stumbled back and had a shocked look on its face even though it only had a mouth. I smirked at this, I created an bow made of some type of energy. While it was still in shock, I shot an arrow at it. I missed by an inch but the arrow came right back and hit its shoulder. The arrow went right through but didn't come out, I quickly imagined me with cat ears, tail and very sharp claws. In a flash of light the appeared, I dashed forward and started slashing my claws at it. It quickly dodged and threw a blast of energy at me with its right arm. The blast of energy hit my leg causing me to have a slice mark across my leg.

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled in pain, falling to the ground. My heart was racing, my leg in pain. I was trying to ignore the pain, the Paradox walked up to me and put a hand on my face. It had a wicked smile on its face, before it could blast me I used my instincts.

"Heya!" I jabbed it in the chest, its hand lowering to its side. I jabbed it again with my other claws. It screamed in agony, I took my claws out of its chest. The Paradox fell to the ground screaming, I started to fly to the sky. Looking at the scene, I had a grave expression on my face. Seeing my friends hurt me so much, I could feel tears brimming. Soon enough I had a million tears down my face, I didn't want to see this.

"_Do not be sad my child, you merely have to heal the evil that is The Paradox Being."_ I was very confused when I heard that voice. It sounded like that white haired woman who gave me this power. I just nodded in response, I tried to concentrate. I could feel the energy surging up inside me. I quickly let it out in all direction, suddenly it looked like I was in that glittery subspace again. My claws disappeared, I saw in the distance a teenage boy stuck in a cage, he was struggling to get out. I floated to the cage, he stopped when he noticed me. He frowned at me and tried to grab me but couldn't reach, I could see the hate burning in his eyes. I tried to touch him but he flinched.

"Why are you so angry? What do you have against this world, huh?" I asked, the hate in his eyes growing stronger.

"I hate this world because it hates me, my father left me and my mother. She always blames me for it. I soon lost confidence in myself, then everyone talked down to me, they soon started to gang up on me and started humiliating me everywhere I go. They always treated me like crap. I hated everyone for what they did to me so I ran away when I was 10! I swore that I would come back and get them back, they will pay!" He yelled, I looked at him disappointed.

"Just because you've been talked down and humiliated doesn't mean you should do what you're doing now! Stand up for yourself, stand up to your mother and to everyone else that hurt you. Don't just stand there and let them do that to you, you're worth more than you think. So it is partly your fault for letting them do that to you!" I explained, he looked taken back by what I said.

"Go back home, tell them how you feel. Your mom must be worried sick and must be depressed because her son was gone for years. I bet everyone else feels terrible for what they did." I broke the cage open and knelt down so we were face-to-face. I gave him a smile, I pulled him into a hug.

"Don't hate your mom for it, people take things harder than others. She just didn't want the feeling of pain. As for everyone else, you don't have to feel sorry if you don't forgive them. Take as long as you want, remember they only did it because they would be treated the same way. People feel safer when they're part of a large group. But that's still no excuse for what they did. Just don't get angry and runaway from your problems, just remember that someone is always on your side. Somewhere in this world if it isn't in Japan. I'll be here to protect you as well, I will always watch over you." I said softly, I could hear that he was crying. I gave him a little kiss on the forehead. Everything became brighter and brighter, we were back to the park. The boy was unconscious on the ground, I looked to see that the others were now awake. Everything looked as if nothing happened, the little kids from before were playing. I quickly healed the others, still in my transformation. My charas flew towards me with amazed looks on their faces.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, they pointed to a bush nearby.

"When you went to block Kirishima, Yume tagged out and we all hid behind a bush so we wouldn't get hurt as well. When we saw you transform and fight we wanted to help but a voice said not to go." Charenja explained, I just nodded. I saw that they all woke up, when they noticed what I looked like they just stared.

"Hey Victoria, you wanna fill us in on the upgrade?" Rima asked, I just laughed.

"Well let's just say we can thank a certain goddess! I'll explain everything tomorrow!" I said, I got out of my transformation but I still had my Cat tail and ears. My hair was back to its normal length but I still had ice blue tips. My lashes were back to normal length but I still had ice blue eyes. I imagined me with my usual non-neko self and blue free. I opened my eyes and saw I had no cat tail or ears. My hair and eyes were still blue, I groaned in frustration. I ignored it and went over to the teenage boy from before. His black hair was spiky. I woke him up, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal emeralds. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Morning sleepy-head. You okay?" I asked, his eyes widened in astonishment, he's probably surprised that I didn't yell at him or something. He quickly got up and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you. Say, have we met before?" He asked, I just shook my head.

"Well thank you anyways, I have to go Bye!" He said running off, I turned to everyone with a smile.

"Well I'm just gonna stay here a while longer. I'll see you back at the dorm." I said, they just shrugged and left. Once they were out of sight I ran in the direction the boy did. Yume chara-changed with me and I grew angel wings. I took off into the sky, I soon spotted him walking to a house across the street. I flew behind a tree closest to the house and hid there. He walked up the door step and knocked on the door, a woman with short brown hair and emerald eyes opened the door. She looked shocked at who she saw, tears immediately started falling down her face.

"Shiku! Where have you been!? I was worried sick!" She cried pulling her son into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating, I smiled at the scene. I spread my wings and stepped out from behind the tree. She noticed me and stared in amazement. She mouthed a Thank you to me, I smiled at this. I winked and I put a finger on my lips. I flew away leaving the two relatives to catch up on the last few years they missed. I was back at the school, my wings disappeared and Yume stopped the chara-change. I walked into the front gates and to the dorms, but I couldn't get in because a certain red haired girl and her squad were waiting for me. I sighed out of exhaustion, I walked up to her and crossed my arms.

"What do you want Saaya?" I asked, she just smirked.

"I just came to tell you that I too am competing in the contest tomorrow. And also that I will be winning! So prepare yourself Victoria Bruno for a bittersweet defeat!" She announced, she pointed to me in a snobby manor. Everything went silent the only thing I could here was a cricket.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You _WIN_? That's so funny! Please, you have the singing abilities of a Walrus! And that's an insult to Walruses Past, Present and Future!" I said brushing past her. I could feel the hate radiating off of her, I smirked at this. When I got to my dorm room all the girls were there, I closed the door and lay on my bed exhausted.

"Victoria guess what?" Lizzy said, I just groaned.

"Lizzy I'm too tired for guessing, just tell me." I said, she just shrugged. Pulling her hair up revealing elf ears! Her eyes changed into the same ones as Seshomarru's , if you didn't know who he was he's from Inuyasha.

"I'm a half-demon!" She said all cheery. I stood there confused, Namchau then stood up and lifted her bangs to show a blue forehead protector from Naruto.

"And I'm a Shinobi!" They said, we discussed this for hours until it was time to sleep. I quickly fell to sleep, it was like I was in a dream world. I was in a forest, in the distance I could see a giant blue spider that looked like Shadow from 'Spider Riders', it quickly changed to the interior of a café. I saw Tokyo Mew Mew from here. They were all wearing their maid uniforms, the scenery changed to a lake and a bridge was far away. Illya and Miyu from 'Fate/kaleid Liner Prisma Illya' were there too. Then I saw a Highschool, Lum came flying out zapping Ataru. I must have been in the anime show 'Urusei Yatsura'. Everything was rushing in so fast, I just watched the whole thing pass by. I felt as if someone was calling me, I could hear my name being called over and over. Some voices weren't familiar though.

"Victoria, wake-up! We have to go to the Concert Hall!"

I woke up frantically, the sweat from my face making my hair sticky. All my friends were ready to go and waiting for me. I quickly got out of bed to get ready, I finished in less than 10 minutes. I usually took longer, like about 20 minutes tops. I asked Miki and Suu to make this outfit for me yesterday, I wore a Gothic Victorian White Lace Mourning Top with Royal Blue Button Vtg Style High Waist Shorts. I had black legging underneath and Madden Girl Virdikt Boots. For the final touch, black Victorian gloves, it all went perfectly with my necklace from the Goddess. I'm a big fan of Steampunk and a little bit of Gothic. They all nodded in approvement, a bright smile spread across my face. We all headed to the concert hall, I gave a man at the front desk the pass that Utau gave me. The others went to sit with the audience, I could feel that I was nervous already.

"Well I see you've come even though you know you will meet your end today! HAHAHA!" Just when my day was bad enough, I turned to see Saaya dressed in a weird Mexican dress. Similar to the one she 'battled' Amu in, remember the contest to see who was better. It was when she was in the 6th grade, anyways back to the point. I just death glared her hard, she flinched but regained her composure quickly.

"Let's see how you go up against my raw talent." She proudly, I smirked at this.

"I think it's rawer than you think Saaya. What exactly are you going to do for your performance?" I asked curiously, she smirked and pointed to me again.

"You will see and you will be impressed!" She announced catching the attention of the other competitors. She marched off in a weird manor causing everyone to burst out laughing once she was out of sight. We all waited to have our names to be called so we could perform, I was having a few doubts about coming. Saaya had gotten called up and I was most likely after her so I took the chance to practice a little before I go on. I wanted to try something simple so I sang the first of 'Rumor has it by Adele' it was one of my favorite songs.

_She, she ain't real  
She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

When I started singing I caught the attention of some of the competitors.

_She is a stranger  
You and I have history or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?_

I smiled and really got into it, I also started dancing to it. Weird thing is… I was actually dancing better WAY than usual.

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core  
Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

Once I finished with a pose, everyone around me clapped. I my smile grew wider as I thanked them and bowed.

"Alright, #13 come on up it's your turn." They announced, I took a deep breath and walked on stage. The audience was bigger than I thought, Utau was sitting at a large table with Sanjo-san and a random guy I've never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Bruno. I will be singing 'Kimi ga inai', I hope you like it." I said shocked, I wasn't going to do that song. It felt like someone was controlling me, the music started and I just had to play along.

_Mamorubeki mono nante__  
__Nayamu made mo naku hitotsu shika nakatta_

I sounded amazing, above average! This sounded like me but felt different.

___Sakebi koe no kodama__  
__Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni___

_Namida wo koraerareta riyuu wa__  
__Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_

_I was so excited that I started to dance along._

_Kimi ga inai mirai__  
__Imi nado nai mirai__  
__Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara__  
__Kimi to nozomu sekai__  
__Mita koto nai sekai__  
__Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura___

_Shinjitsu no utagoe__  
__Yami ni hibikasete hitotsu mune ni chikau__  
__Tomaru koto wa nai__  
__Arashi no naka demo towa no rakuen made___

_Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii__  
__Meguri meguru sadame da toshitemo___

_Kimi to kakenuketai__  
__Kono sekai no hatemo__  
__Nido to furikaeri wa shinai kara__  
__Kimi to naraba ikeru__  
__Hashiru mugen kidou__  
__Owaranai yume yagate kataritsugeru sa_

I did a huge solo routine right off the spot, lights started flashing and I felt like I was in a dream.__

_Kimi ga inai mirai__  
__Imi nado nai mirai__  
__Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara__  
__Kimi to nozomu sekai__  
__Mita koto nai sekai__  
__Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura__  
__Jikuu wo koete haruka tabisuru bokura_

To top it all off I did a huge back flip and an end pose. Everyone was stunned by my performance, I quickly thought they didn't like it but then they all started cheering loudly. I smiled and yelled a thank you, I bowed and ran off stage. Once I was out of sight I started to dance around happily, cheering and squealing. But then I automatically stopped and blushed embarrassed, no one was there but…

"Sometimes I really hate being a girl, I'm way to girly." I muttered, I took out my phone and big white headphones. I started to play 'Waka Waka.' I started sing along. And I started to BELLY DANCE! Holy Crap this day was weird but I didn't complain, then I started to dance even more. After a while everyone gathered in on the stage, they were going to announce the winner.

"Alright first off we'd like to thank you all for competing. And let's remind you that the winner gets to perform with Utau Hoshina this summer, now the winner of this contest is…." Sanjo-san said, I stood there calm but deep down inside I was nervous like any other person. I saw Saaya smirking, Utau took the paper and smirked when she saw who it was.

"#13, Victoria Bruno. Congrats." She said gesturing towards me, I was stunned at what she said but didn't care. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, and walked forward. I could hear Saaya screaming and raging, the security pulled her off stage.

"Yeah Victoria!" I heard my friends cheer, I smiled and laughed brightly. After that we all left and went to get some frozen yogurt, I got red velvet. I love it so much, I feel like Honey from Ouran Host Club.

"Hey Victoria, you wanna plan a party for your Victory?" Amu suggested, I beamed and nodded my head.

"Yes the Christmas child/ 21st century Queen Victoria demands it!" I said in a loud and demanding voice, they looked at me confused.

"I'm born Christmas day and I like to be called the 21st century Queen Victoria, but I also liked being called Ace. I'm an amazing Otaku also, so yeah." I explained happily, they all soon understood.

"Guess you have some competition Rima." Nagihiko said with a smirk, I just smiled as they started to bicker. I know how they are, I watched every episode of Shugo Chara. We all headed back home afterwards, I lay down on my bed and sighed.

"Okay let's get back to the whole transformation." I said referring to Namchau and Lizzy.

"We came to the dorm while you guys were gone, suddenly I felt weird like I was growing heavier. Then I my hair had grown super long and white, then my ears grew pointier. My eyes turned yellow and I had a sword on my bed, it looked exactly like Bakusaiga. Namchau started freak out, she wore the same outfit as Hinata and her hair was in a ponytail showing her headband. We didn't know what to do so we just waited until you got back." Lizzy explained frustrated, I didn't know any explanation to this. I was already confused about the whole 'Universe Guardian' thing.

'_Then I'll show you.'_ A voice said, my body started to move on its own and walk towards the door.

"Victoria, where are you going?" Maddie asked, I turned to her and said.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said nervously, I walked right out of the room and to an empty field. Suddenly my necklace started to shine and create and eye shaped portal, I walked in and started to transform again . I was wearing something different this time.

My hair was long again but completely Navy Blue and my eyelashes were long again but my eyes were starry like my necklace. I had a cross front crop top that was royal blue, it had a gold glittery band around the bottom. I had a long skirt that reached my ankles and both sides were open, it was blue as well. A gold band wrapped around the top of the skirt, I was exposed from my diaphragm to my waist. I had a gold arm bracelet that expanded around the top part of my arm and on my other arm the bottom half. I was bare foot once again and two gold anklets around my ankles.

I opened my eyes to see I was in space but I wasn't floating, I looked down to see I was standing on some make shift starry road. I looked around me to see something like a palace, it was giant and vibrant and made of marble. I walked towards it still amazed, the doors swung open to show that white haired woman from the forest. She had a calm smile on her face, she held out a hand and I grabbed it.

"Welcome Somnio to your birth place. The center of the Universe, where all Universe Guardians are born." She said with a voice that sounded like velvet. Why did she call me Somnio, that means 'Dream' in Latin.

"You are the Lock of Dreams, one of the most important guardians." She said opening up another door, it lead to a bedroom. It looked like my dream room, a huge queen sized Victorian bed, royal blue covers with gold and white trim. The wallpaper looked like lace, the carpet that covered every single inch of the room was black. There was a teenage girl on the bed wearing a black crop top sweater with shorts and high tops with black leg warmers. She had pitch black cat ears and tails, her eyes yellow bit a little bit of green on the outside. She was obviously a neko but why was she in my room, she looked at me then smiled.

"Hey Victoria, what's up?" she said happily, I was confused.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, she walked up to me and took out a necklace around her neck. I was surprised at what I saw…. It was my cat's collar!

"I-Isis?!" I exclaimed, she was now a human 15 year-old girl since she was a year-old in cat years.

"Yep, I've been waiting so long until you unlocked your powers. I'd say I've done a pretty good job." She said putting a fist to her chest, I was still in shock.

"What do you mean waiting, we've only had you for about a year. You've been in a barn before we came to get you!" I yelled, she covered her ears and whimpered.

"Sorry I forgot, cats have sensitive ears." I muttered, she turned back into cat she meowed and I picked her up. She nuzzled my cheek and I giggled.

"From today on she will look after you, when you travel from dimension to dimension she will look after you." The goddess said, I stopped giggling and stared at her.

"Wait what?" I asked looking angry, she looked down at her feet.

"There is a lot you must do to finish the final test. You must travel to different dimensions that you are familiar with, each one may have one or two Paradox Beings that you must defeat and heal, each one you fight the stronger you get. And each dimension you go to the more forms you will obtain. You already have 3 forms, in shugo chara, Guardians Gift: your fighting form and your official Lock of Dreams form which is your true form. That is why your given name is Somnio, the most important have special names. For example me, my name is Era meaning 'Goddess' in latin. I am the mother of all Universe Guardians." She explained, I nodded and looked at my room.

"You cannot tell anyone about this unless I tell you to, your friends must never know about you or the Paradox Beings. Here take this it will erase their memories of the event. Tsukasa is the only one who knows, he is a Universe Guardian as well. He is the Lock of Fortune, he is the only one who can know anything about this." She explained handing me a small candle, I nodded again and suddenly felt tired. Era carried me to my bed and lay me down, I fell asleep in silence waiting for the next day. I woke up in my dorm room with everyone else, they said they were going to throw the party in the atrium today. I got dressed into a blue sleeveless hoodie and shorts, I put on my pink DC shoes with white neon tights. I put on my fingerless neon green gloves, to finish it off I put my hair in side ponytail and put a bit of my hair in a braid trailing down my face. I walked out and headed to the atrium to see the party already started, everyone was dancing to the music and some were playing Just Dance 4. I beamed and ran over to the red velvet cake they had, I saw Amu and she waved for me to come over. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Amu." I said smiling, I let go and told to wait for me. I ran over to the table and set the candle down, I quickly lit it and saw some blue mist traveling to my friends. I soon disappeared quickly and everything seemed the same, I put out the candle and threw it out. I quickly ran with Amu to the Just Dance game and saw Yaya playing up against Kukai, Maddie and Rima. I saw that Yaya was in the lead, I smiled as it ended and Yaya kept cheering. I walked up and asked Rima if she could play, all three left and left me confused.

"Alright it's time for the main event, Elimination! Whoever wins the round goes to the next. First up, Yaya Yuiki vs Victoria Bruno! We will randomly choose a song and they will compete. Let's go!" Some student announced happily, I soon had a smirk on my face. I was super competitive when it came to Just Dance, I never lose. We started with Superbass by Nicki Minaj. I obviously had to sing to it.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_I really got into it and put all my energy in it._

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_I could see Yaya didn't like the lyrics but I kept singing._

_Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the Polos  
Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes  
I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?  
Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

The song finished and I had 5 stars while Yaya had 4, I smirked and she smiled.

"Wow! Vicky- Chi is so good at this! Hi Yaya is Yaya!" She introduced herself and we shook hands, she glomped me but I glomped her back canceling it out.

"Alright up next is Tadase Hotori!" They announced, this was going to be easy.

_Well now I know where I'm from, I have two moms now. I guess that's something I actually like, My key doesn't have parents anymore so we kind of share mine in a way. That's just a hint so you can try and guess, if you've seen all the anime I've watched you'll know who it is. Well I'll see you I've got work to do._


End file.
